Breaking Point
by BlackTiger6
Summary: Companion to 'Believe'. Events after Max dies. If you love someone they're never really gone. If you lose someone they never can't be found. If you break something it can always be fixed. If you shatter someone than they can always start anew. Everyone has a breaking point. But everyone can start again.
1. Lifeline

"No-" I sob, clutching Max's body closer to mine. My tears had long gone dry, as did any emotion in me. All I feel is an empty brokenness, as if I am detached from my body and watching from afar. The only thing that filled the air are my hollow sobs and the lullaby of songbirds that haunt the Amazon around me. I can't help but think they are singing for her. I open my eyes and cup her face, desperately searching for a sign of life. She can't die on me. She... can't.

Her face is pale and sickly, streaked with dirt and beautiful. Tangled wisps of her hair catch in the breeze, playing at my face. I give a shuddered sigh and lean my forehead against hers, quiet, dry sobs finding their way into the open. Finding her hand, I grasp it as if it were my lifeline, falling to the ground as my arm gave out. My shirt plastered against my skin as blood soaked it. Slowly, the birds stop their singing, and the forest is quiet as we all mourn Max.

I can't fall asleep, not that I would let myself. Max deserves better than this. We should have died when she did. My mind flashes back to what I said months ago on the beach. _"You die when we die_._" _I failed her. We failed her. She was - is perfect, amazing, and we let her go. Somehow finding warmth in her cold body, I hole up inside myself, the place that will always be empty, and the place that would always mourn Max._  
><em>

_"Tell the Flock that I love them. Tell them to not worry. Tell Angel to be strong. That she'll make a good leader if she waits a few years. Tell Gazzy that he should never grow up, and never stop laughing. Tell Iggy that you don't need eyes to see, and black is more comforting than white. Tell Nudge- tell Nudge that she's beautiful and she should never take no for an answer. Tell Ella that she's the best little sister ever. Dr. Martinez that I couldn't have wished for a better mom. Jeb... tell him I forgive him. And- and Fang. Fang. Being a leader isn't about helping and getting everyone out alive, as I've learned. It's about understanding, and believing in others. Listen. Hope. Feel. Love. They're your family. Let them in. Bravery isn't about never crying, or being fearless. It's about standing up. It's about realizing people love you. Do it for me."_

l close my eyes tightly, preventing new tears to fall out as I remembered her last words. The way she said my name. How her eyes lit up and shone with love as she talked about us. Me.

_"I love you_._"_

The words reverberated in my head.

_"I love you. I love you. I love you."_

Ever since I was twelve I harbored a crush on Max. I'd always liked her. But only then did I realize that I truly loved her. "I love you too, Max," I whisper again. "I always will, no matter how far. Goodbye."

My promise echoes in the area, even though it was quiet. But the mass of it is infinite. A warm breeze pushes my eyes closed, whispering to me. _"I love you__," _it seemed to say, and unbidden a spark ignites in my chest. A flicker of fire in the dead night that was once my heart. A broken smile forces its way onto my lips as I relax, pulling Max closer to me. Sleep plays at me, tugging me closer and closer. I try to fight it, but soon it overtakes me and I lose myself in the depths of myself, looking for the warmth in my heart that I had seen for a flicker of time.

And angels did exist... with speckled brown-and-white wings, blond hair and fierce brown eyes in the form of a girl. But not just a regular girl. Maximum Ride. The girl I love.

And two orphans sleep, tangled into another as one mourns the other. Unbroken love links the two, traces of sadness gone as they make all they can of the last night they are together. Tears and blood linger together, scenting the air in a perfume not as pleasurable as flowers, but one laden with love and hardship. And while the boy lapses into a peaceful sleep, the girl slowly smiles and a new star twinkles in the sky._  
><em>

And the words echo across the forest. _"I love you, Fang."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Follow and Favorite please! I'll update everyday, and this story, is a short story. Maybe... five chapters? I don't know, just don't expect a really long one. Tell me what you think! I would highly recommend reading Believe too. Thanks,<strong>

**Tiger**


	2. Cry

My eyes are laden with sleep as I blink open, light filtering through my lashes. As yesterday's events come rushing back I bolt up and look down as my arms lift something. A stray tear falls out of my eye as I see Max, pale, thin and dead. My heart throbs painfully, the tear in it making everything hard to do. Suddenly breathing is an effort, so I lean on my hands and wheeze, never taking my eyes off of her. Even in death, how can she be so beautiful?

My sobs have long left me with only emptiness to keep me company. Mechanically I check the sun, and estimate the time to be around six o'clock a.m._ The Flock will be worried_, I think dully, and then look down at Max. Seeing her, even not alive, overrules the sadness with love. My face softens, but remorse quickly fills my eyes. _What will they think? What's going to happen?_

Gritting my teeth and pushing past the pain, I leave my mind empty as I lift Max's light body into my arms. I run and take off, my wings stretching. It feels good, and I allow myself this one pleasure even though I don't deserve it. The wind rustles my feathers, and I close my eyes, breathing in and cherishing the moment. I forget Max is dead for one blissful second, just thinking that she let me fly her around. That that was all a dream - no, a nightmare. But when reality hits me in the face, it crashes harder than a kick to the stomach. My wings stop working for a second, before I bite my lip and continue forward, face trembling.

This facade I am keeping up isn't going to last. Sometime I am going to breakdown, but I don't what the Flock to see that. I look down at Max sadly, hesitantly brushing my lips against hers. The touch sends static up me, and fills me with a peaceful feeling. "Why? Max? Did you have to leave?" I say brokenly, spying the Flock's hideout in the near horizon. I hesitate. Is this the right thing to do? Do they really need to know? But I continue soaring forward until I'm circling above their camp.

"Fang!" Iggy calls from below me, and I jolt from the noise. I let out a broken gasp before looking down at Iggy waving. "Where have you been, man?"

I don't answer but instead circle closer. A hush falls over the group, as if they can feel the aura of bad feelings around me as I think of how I can break the news to them. Before I can touch down, someone starts crying. _Angel_. My eyes look down, ashamed. "Angel?" Gazzy asks frantically as her wails get louder. The sound tears me apart even more, "What's wrong?"

The Flock flocks over to her, whispering questions and reassurances. "She's gone!" Angel wails, voice rising over everyone else's, "I want Max!"

The group turns silent and freezes, before mechanically turning to me. Their eyes go from my broken, tear-stained face to the limp body in my arms. Shock crosses their faces. The first one to act is Nudge, who gives a small scream as she sees the blood soaking the both of us. "Max! Max!" she rushes over to me, pulling at Max's arms and trying to get her to move before falling over her and sobbing loudly. I lower myself as Nudge sinks to the ground, keeping Max in front of her.

Iggy crumples to the ground, sobs tearing themselves out of him as tears stream from his sightless eyes. His head lifts and his eyes meet mine, and I and see raw emotion in his eyes. I drop my head, unable to see them anymore. Angel pulls herself over, lying partway on Max. "No, no!" Gazzy shouts, rushing over to kneel by his sister as he shoves Max. "Wake up! Max please!"

The raw emotion in the air is almost too much to bear. I give a tear-less sob, resting my head on Max's still heart. "Wha-" Total trots out, before stopping short as horror crosses his features. "Max? Max?" he shouts, before stumbling over and collapsing by Max as we all sob. The sound fills the silent forest. The animals are still, quiet. A pitiful whining sound emerges from Total as he lays his head on his paws. Iggy hasn't move, and I silently realize that as the leader I have to help him through. I wonder how I can do that if I don't think I can make it through myself.

I take a breath and steel my heart, shakily standing up and making my way to Iggy. Laying my hand on his shoulder, I make eye contact with him. He's still sobbing, but he uses me to pull himself up. He can't stand for long before he collapses into me, sobbing. His tears soak my shoulder, and I wrap my arms around him. Iggy clings to me, his sobs shredding me even more. I know I can't fix the Flock, or replace Max. There will be no Flock without her. Slowly Nudge comes, wrapping her arms around Iggy and me. Gazzy comes next, and then Angel and Total. Max's body is left behind as we mourn her, our tears and cries piercing the silence.

Thunder rumbles in the distance, but we hug each other until after the rain has started. The water washes away Max's blood and cleans our faces. I burrow my head into the other's as we sink to ground level, the day of mourning draining our energy. A little while later, Angel falls into an exhausted, troubled sleep, the rain washing away the mud and blood in her hair, spreading her golden locks into the dirty ground. Gazzy is next, and then Nudge, until only I am left and the others are tangled together. I look affectionately down at them, my heart trying desperately to heal itself. I know it will never heal completely, but I can only try. I turn and walk away from the Flock, and I am suddenly standing above Max.

My breath catches at how beautiful she is. Her blond hair spread in a halo around her, porcelain skin smudged and bloody. A tear falls out of my eye, before I crumple to the the ground and cry over her until dawn comes because I know she's never coming back.

But I know I'll never stop crying.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter 2! And again, review, favorite... that stuff. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Tiger**


	3. The Lost Get Found

They stand in a line as Iggy and I lower Max into the ground. The Amazon dirt is soft and easy to move onto her. The gravestone that we all decorated adorns the top of the grave, and we all look at it with heavy, hollow eyes. We don't have any tears left to spend. I bow my head before clearing my throat. Everyone looks at me mechanically. "Max-" my voice breaks, before I continue, "Max loved you all... us all. She would do anything for us. If you wanted a star she would get it for you. We never really acknowledged that. We took her for granted. Her laugh... her smile... her voice.

"She had a few words to say to you all, so that you - you didn't forget. She said don't worry, and that she will always love you no matter what h-happens." I turn to Angel, heart beating painfully. "Be strong. You'll make an- an excellent leader, you just have to wait a few years. She always believed in you," I tell her, and her face crumples. I look at Gazzy. His face trembles as he tries to be strong. "Gazzy... you never need to grow up. Stay the way you are... she said that you should never forget to laugh. Iggy, you don't need eyes to see and that... black is more comforting than white." I try to smile at him, but his eyes close and his face tightens. "Nudge... Max said that you're beautiful, and you should never take 'no' for an answer. That you're amazing. And Total... just because you were not with us in the beginning doesn't mean you're not part of the Flock," his eyes moisten and shine. "She loved every one of us.

"I can never take her place. I can never step up and be the leader that she was. But I can try. I can't fix what happened. I can't heal our hearts, or the tear in our family. We can never leave that behind. But we can put it aside. We'll never forget Max, but we cannot spend infinity mourning her. We have a job to do. The School's around. We're alive. We need to make a difference. We need to step up and take over. The School is _no _match for us, neither is Itex or any government. We can rule the world if we wanted to. Together, we are invincible. We are immortal. And we love each other.

"Nothing can tear us apart except ourselves. But you don't need to be strong. We are birdkids. We are the Flock. But sometimes we are just normal, regular kids. And everyone has a breaking point. The only thing I'm asking you to do is try. Try to start afresh. Remember Max. Would she want us to mourn her? Yes. Would she want us to stand by and let the School take over? No. So what are we going to do? We're going to stand up. And the School's going to fall down." I step back. The Flock bravely smile at me, faces torn. But they are trying. And that's all I ask. I blink, uncomfortable with the stares and the amount of words I've said.

"I love you all," I whisper. A heavy silence lingers in the air, the forest around us still. I blink, and listen harder. I can faintly detect a - a song. The haunted melody spins around, filling the forest with its echo. I turn and glance at the Flock, but they are looking at Nudge as she... sings?

I immediately recognize the song she's singing - the Flock loves it. Max loved - loves it. But it isn't the bright, cheerful melody... it's a sad, eerie sound that slides through the trees.

"Hello my friend  
>I remember when you were<br>So alive with your wide eyes to the light  
>That you had when your heart was stolen<br>Now you say that it ain't worth staying  
>You wanna run but you're hesitating<br>I'm talking to me..."

I smile and walk over to Nudge as her voice falters. Angel holds Nudges hand reassuringly. A moment later she adds her voice to Nudge's, and they form a duet. My heart throbs with love for them.

"Don't let the lights go down  
>Don't let the fire burn out<br>Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
>Why don't you rise up now?<br>Don't be afraid to stand ou-ou-out  
>That's how the lost get fou-ou-ound<br>The lost get fou-ou-ound..."

Gazzy opens his mouth to sing, and Total is humming along. I look around, touched as they sing for Max.

"So when you get the chance (when you get the chance)  
>Are you gonna take it (are you gonna take it)<br>There's a really big world at your fingertips  
>And you know you have the chance to change it<br>There's a girl on the streets, she's cryin'  
>There's a man whose faith is dying<br>Love is calling you-oo-oo..."

"Fang?" Angel asks quietly, and I bite my lip and look down at her. She doesn't form Bambi eyes, but they instead are begging me to. "Please?" I sigh and open my mouth.

"Don't let the lights go down  
>Don't let the fire burn out<br>Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
>Why don't you rise up now?<br>Don't be afraid to stand ou-ou-out  
>That's how the lost get fou-ou-ound<br>The lost get fou-ou-ound..."

Gazzy grins at me, and I smile back. Iggy raises his head, before joining in. The song still isn't that lively... but it is beautiful.

"Why do we go with the flow?  
>Why take the easier road?<br>Why are we playing it safe?  
>Love came to show us the way<br>Love is a chance we should take  
>I'm moving out of the way<p>

Dada dada da da

Don't let the lights go down  
>Don't let the fire burn out<br>Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe

(Stand out!)  
>Don't let the lights go down<br>Don't let the fire burn out (stand out)  
>Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe<br>Why don't you rise up now?  
>Don't be afraid to stand ou-ou-out<br>That's how the lost get found  
>The lost get found<p>

So when you get the chance  
>Are you gonna take it<br>There's a really big world at your fingertips  
>And you know you have the chance to change it..."<p>

Our voices drift off, until silence accompanies us. Then, slowly, something happens. A lone songbird picks up are tune and... sings it. The trees are teeming with the song, in a beautiful, soft melody. I almost smile, before turning around and walking to Max's grave. "We all love you, Max." The only thing that could make that moment any better is if Max is alive.

"Fang?" Nudge's scared voice stops me. I stiffen.

"What?" I ask tiredly.

"What's on the back of your neck?" she cries frantically. I touch the back of my neck, but all I feel is smooth skin.

"12-2-14," Angel reads aloud, and her eyes widen. "That's tomorrow!"

"What is it?" Gazzy says shakily, and I feel dread creeping up on me. No... no... this can't happen...

"It's- it's-" Angel swallows, "It's an expiration date."

* * *

><p><strong>The story is half over! Please tell me what you think! I need reviews and stuff! Thanks! By the way, Fang only has an expiration date because his soul-mate (Max) died. Just for clarification.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or The Lost Get Found by Britt Nicole.  
><strong>**Tiger**


	4. Expiration

My heart stops for a fleeting second, before cold amusement replaces shock. The Flock freezes, and I exhale a shaky laugh. "Should've know I'd be next," I whisper, and collapse next to Max's grave. "Max, I'm coming."

"There must be something we can do!" Iggy cries, "Jeb'll know."

"No." I say, and the Flock looks at me. "_No_."

"What?" Nudge asks, fresh tears welling up as she grasps my arm. "No, Fang, we can't lose you too! There must be something..."

I shake my head. "Do you think I _care_. I love you, but it's obvious that this is... that this is... the end. The Flock... it's alive. In you. In here." I press my hand against her chest. "But it's my time."

"No Fang," Angel sobs, and I get the flashback of three weeks ago, when I found Max, blood pooling beneath her. My chest aches, and I glance at her tomb.

"M-Man," Iggy stutters, leaning against a tree, "Don't do this to me. We can't h-handle you two being - being g-gone."

"Yes, you can," I promise, eyes fierce. "You guys aren't made of steel. And that's what makes you human. But you guys have the ability to live. Don't take that for granted."

"You deserve that too!" Gazzy begs, "Stay. We can heal you!"

"I would be alive," I agree slowly, "But I'll only live if Max is by me." The Flock turns silent, and I look over them. Bright, beautiful Nudge. Smart, sweet Angel. Mischievous, mastermind Gazzy. Funny, fierce Iggy. My Flock. "Iggy, you can... take charge."

"Or - or, a d-democracy," he tries to crack a joke but instead falls to the ground. We stand, scattered around Max's grave, heads low and eyes hollow and empty, shoulders hunched and clothes stained with blood.

"I love you, Fang," Angel puts forth bravely.

"I love you too," Nudge cries tear-less sobs, and my broken heart heals a bit. It pains me to see them like this, but there's no other way.

"I love you," Gazzy exhales shakily, but breaks down and falls to the floor. I reach out and catch him, lowering him gently. My eyes soften as I see his eyes burning with passion... love.

"I do too," Total agrees.

"We all do," Iggy whispers, "Man."

I look over at him, before walking over to him and embracing him tightly. He doesn't have any cries left in him, but his expression is more than enough. "I love you all too," I say, "You're my family. And I wouldn't any other."

"If you did I would behead you," Total jokes weakly, and I glance down at him, amused. Angel gives a small laugh, and Nudge smiles. I close my eye and grin, the first peaceful feeling coming over me in a long time.

"He wouldn't know anyone else," Angel adds, "He doesn't talk."

This time Nudge giggles. "Hey!" I protest.

"It's true," Nudge says indignantly, "You calling her a liar?"

"What?" I tease, trying to lighten the mood. Even though the news still hangs over us, we make the most we can out of the last few moments. "How'd you get that?"

"Man," Iggy quietly puts in, "You're a rock."

"You're heavy as one to," Gazzy lifts his head up, and we laugh. It is a laugh that is filled with all emotion possible, but if it were the last thing I heard... I would be content. I grin at them, and they return the motion as we talk, and laugh. Shoving the thought about my oncoming death aside, I glance at Max's grave before scanning the Flock. If I were to die, these were the people I would want with me.

So my death is the right time... and it's in the right place. Because death isn't letting go, it's learning how to wait for others and start anew.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chappie! And, hehe, this will be the first story I actually finished. Please favorite and and review! Thanks! Anyways... I'm just saying for those who think Fang's being rather... I dunno, weak and un-leader-like, just remember that the person he loved very much died. That person also helped him, saved him, and grew up with him. Not so strong now? For the fact that the Flock is still alright... they didn't lose their soulmate.<strong>

**And let's all take a moment of silence to remember the sad day of 9/11. More than 3,000 people's lives wear lost, and there were over 50 heroes. Some people may not be here if not for them, so let's all thank them, and the people who crashed the plane, and tell them that they are heroes. Thank you.**

**Tiger**


	5. Tear Us Apart

My vision fogs, and black dots blur the image. I collapse to the ground, slight tremors shaking my hands. "No, Fang, no!" the Flock screams, but their faces are blurred over me. I squint, desperate to see them one last time. But they don't come into focus. I groan and drop my head on the ground, the sounds slow and muffled. I close my eyes, the last breath emitting from my lips. The Flock leans over me, begging and pleading, but I don't see them. Darkness comes from all directions, covering my eyes in a warm color. And then I leave. Suddenly I'm surrounded by black. I spin around, looking frantically from left to right as my chest constricts. I can't breathe. There has to be a way out... I can't stay in here.

"Fang."

My chest constricts, and my heart stops. Impossible... I stiffen, faint hope creeping up my mind. My heart begs for this moment to be true as I cease moving, still listening to a voice that is silent.

"Fang. I'm here."

I whip around, and Max is staring back at me, dressed in jeans and a purple tee. If not for my memories and the surroundings, I'd think we would be safe and this were a normal day. But it isn't. A gorgeous white glow surrounds her, and a white circle of light encircles her head. But she never needed that to be an angel.

"Max," I breathe, and she smiles warmly, love igniting her eyes. My heart pumps a mile per second as I run towards her, grabbing her waist and lifting her up, spinning her around. I laugh. "Max!"

I lower her to the ground, and barely give her time to stop smiling before I press my lips against hers. She makes a noise, and I press her to me. Max hesitates, before reaching up, hands entangling themselves in my hair. I bend her back as I lean down, my lips working against her. She moans, and I hold back a grin. I encircle her waist with one hand, and the other I bury in her hair. When I pull up, we are both panting. Max grins and laughs, cheeks flushed red. Her eyes shine, and I smile. "Max. I've missed you," I whisper, brushing my lips against hers.

She smiles toothily and pecks me on the cheek. "I know. I've waited." she cocks an eyebrow. "Didn't know you like speeches."

"It was all true," I admitted, pulling her to my side. She lays her head on my shoulder as I sit down.

"I'm so glad you're here." she murmurs, and I close my eyes and lean my head on hers.

"So am I," I whisper, "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Max turns her head up, brown eyes warm and soft with love. She cups my cheek, searching my eyes for something before closing her and leaning forward. She softly presses her lips on mine, and I respond in earnest. My heart is ready to explode, stitched back together. This time... nothing will tear it apart.

And nothing will tear us apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Happy ending... (except for the Flock)! Let's celebrate! Yeah, this was a short story... about what happened with the Flock after, I've been thinking of making a sequel... probably not though. Tell me if you want one. Please review, favorite, that stuff.<strong>

**I don't mean to insult any beliefs if they don't see heaven as I do. (No, heaven is not a dark cage, that was just the place Max wanted to meet Fang in.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or heaven.**

**Anyways, thanks!  
><strong>

**Tiger**


End file.
